xyagfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuru Kamukura
you fucking know. hello my name is kamukura izuru and this is jackass basic whatdo whonot paraphrased summary of my entire existence from my card "i'm izuru. i'm a 17 year old trans bi boy who hates everything and everyone and can't keep my fucking mouth shut once i get going about the whole existing shpeal. i'm also better than you." listen i'm a top-passing bottom what am i (actually) My name. Kamukura Izuru. once upon a time i went by many names. i never complained what it was that i was called, as long as it was not the name i was given, laden with ill wishes and years of misunderstanding, fear and hate. the name i was given garnered a reputation of the child that used to inhabit this body, and within this reputation i learned disdain of the self. and then someone called me by this name for the first time and i felt the epiphany people feel when they make themselves their own for the first time euphoric utter bullshit anyways if you address me by any other thing i will melt into thermite i am seventeen years of age as of august 16, 2019 i was born in 2002 you probably get the drift, yeah also i'm hella trans hella bi. i went to pridefest milwaukee june 2019. it was an experience i would most definitely love to repeat. i got a flag too it was gucci as fuck *hands you a trans flag* *hands you a trans flag* *hands you a trans flag* *hands you a trans flag* *hands you a trans flag* *hands you a trans flag* *hands you a trans flag* *hands you a trans flag* *hands you a carbohydrate* the problem with me existing is that somehow i cannot comprehend empathy whatsoever do you understand how fucking whack it is to exist on an emotional plane all by yourself and not realize this is a problem until you are fourteen years of age like. sarcasm? any sense of concern for people crying/being upset? any concern for human death? any of that emotional recognition bullshit? all shot. all fried to hell. circuits gone bitch. we'ave and then the moment i realized it was the moment in time i actually learned to realize how complex and beautiful human relationships are and how much i'd just been missing out on simply because i never had the desire nor need to actually talk to humans because lacking the whole "normal human empathy" bit kinda means you're not as heavily dependent on socialization to stay sane. wow. lesson learned kids i'm probably a sociopath and social psychology is needlessly fascinating to me. also time to anxiety (i was professionally diagnosed with anxiety in June 2011. i also have an undiagnosed panic disorder and an undiagnosed personality disorder which has stunted my sense of empathy. it took me until the age of 14 to come to grips with this.) other random personality traits you should be aware of i'm classic INTJ material which means i worry too much about the future if you fuck with my plans i'll eat your hands i don't care about your feelings and i don't like you i worry too much about the future take this literally. you give me any suggestion. any ''suggestion at all and i will rip it to shreds five ways to sunday because boy fucking ''howdy ''am i worried about the repercussions. i have my future out to the age of 30 years old planned out in my head in '''precise detail '''and i '''will '''achieve that future ''no matter the cost this can sometimes be wonderful for me 'because i'm always right but i'm always right about bad things happening too a bummer. if you fuck with my plans, i will eat your hands on a silver platter with balsamic vinagerette i'm a goal-oriented person. when i look at a problem, i go ''how can i solve this? ''and immediately come up with a fully-fleshed out plan in my head silently, and refuse to tell anyone what i've thought of until the problem is solved because to be frank i cannot put my process into words, i just do the thing i also get ''very touchy ''when people interrupt me, correct me, try to intervene or help my process along in any way fuck you i do what i want remove a block on my minecraft house i dare you. i love using the teleport function to my own nasty, nasty ends (xboxtag is izukamukura add me on minecraft pe) i don't care about your feelings well, i don't care about your ''feelings. ''i ''do, ''however, generally care about your physical well-being, and if your mental well-being threatens that, then i intervene in my own little way. usually through giving solid advice. i give lots of solid advice when prompted. i can guide you on your goddamn homework or something as heavy as personality adjustment (don't ask me to do that it's very very sobering). i will advise you ways to distract yourself from your emotions or ways to reroute them but don't cry on me i will glare at you i do love hugs though i don't like you my only personality trait is deep-seated paranoia. i am afraid of everyone. i will critically analyze you down to your deepest, darkest fears and catalog it for later when i need to use it against you because you insulted me. i assume everyone is out to get me in some way, and most of the time i am ''right i am right a lot of the time it is getting old i don't think you're inherently a bad person, i think everyone is and i am a chronic introvert that does not speak unless spoken to things you should probably also know: a compilation -i'm bi -i have six different instagrams. @i.kmkr, @izuru.kmkr, @rose.kmkr, @kmkrs.notebook, @izuru.boats.kg, @hajimeandizuru (joint page with my hajime) and @cursedvocado (joint page with five or six friends) and two xyags, @kamukura and @ikmkr - my boyfriend is @aster.e.night, i love him a whole fucking lot i want to smooch him i want him to carry me in his arms and agggaasshhhh i want him to kiss me baby kiss me through the phone and in between my thighs baby you're my angelllllll kiyo marry me please -i make nsfw jokes. i am not open to being catcalled/harassed/propositioned i'mnotverygoodwiththatstuffwatchmepanic -i'm a senior in highschool and i'm taking three different AP courses this semester i have quite the workload ahead of me please bear with me -i'm a hella bottom -if i'm putting myself down, calling myself an object, or explicitly requesting to partake in some sort of intercourse, i'm probably in need of an intervention. kinnie things izuru kamukura (highest selfhood) - sdr2 diavolo (selfhood) - jjba vento aureo kankri vantas (ID) - homestuck kai satou (selfhood) - yttd white diamond (ID) - steven universe jevil (kin) - deltarune the signless/sufferer (ID) - homestuck my kintype sticks out here blatantly sorry i have mems for izuru, diavolo, kankri, white diamond and kai. feel free to pick my brain so long as you aren’t probing into territory i don‘t want to talk about (i have some unpleasant mems from izuru and kai) my credentials i have all the goddamn talents i'm not here to humble brag. just be rest assured '' i have all of the talents'' '''i got a 34 on the ACT. i could get into harvard university with that score i don't play games and then there was the one time i picked up a paintbrush for the first time in seven years and painted a jar down to the shine on its handle and the first day with a flag in color guard where i memorized the entire routine and the continual not studying for tests and acing them thing just ask @hhellions, @hajime.in.the.clouds, @ditzgust, @aster.e.night or @docileartifice they'll vouch for me haha end text haha end text you're kinnies all of you i designed the front page until the mods fucked it up